


Captain of the Silencer

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Disney Mermaids Not Included, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, He likes making her smile, Hux...is kinda clueless, Knight of Ren as Crewmen, Loss of Virginity, Mermaids love combing their hair, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morning Sex, No seashell bras either, Not that kind of slippery, Oops - Chapter count went up, Pirate Captain Kylo, Really big fish tank, Sailing the high seas, Scales and Skin, So Kylo combs her hair, This one is turning out sweeter then I expected, Thunderstorms at Sea, Yes he was naked, but kinda?, getting kinda fluffy, lard- its what makes things slippery, merfolk, mermaid rey, not really Stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: The Captain of the Silencer has been hired by the wealthy and reclusive Archduke Snoke to hunt down a mermaid. She might very well be the last of her kind, but that only makes our captain more determined to catch her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 103
Kudos: 209
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

The sleek hull of the _Silencer_ cut through the choppy waters with ease. She was a sturdy vessel, the _Silencer_ , a modified _TIE_ class ship that Captain Ren had commissioned over three years ago. He cast his dark amber eyes over the deck, watching as his crew moved about their duties, trimming the sails as needed in this brisk wind and general day to day tasks of life aboard his ship. 

They were making good time as the wind whipped his dark hair around his face, he noted before turning the helm over to his first mate. Vicrul took the wheel with a nod of his head as Kylo turned to find Hux, Snoke's man of business, walking up to him. The two men were not on the best of terms, but they could at least share a drink now and then. 

"Captain Ren, I trust we will be reaching port before nightfall?" the pale redhead asked as he stopped the precise distance etiquette called for. Kylo repressed a huff of annoyance with the stiff liaison. At the time Kylo had been all too happy to have Archduke Snoke subsidizing this hunt, at the time he had not anticipated dealing with Hux for the entire voyage. 

"Mr. Hux, yes, I do believe we will be docking before nightfall. Why don't we head to my cabin for a drink and look over the charts one more time?" Kylo extended the offer, half hoping Hux would decline, but Hux gave a quick nod, before stepping aside to let Kylo lead the way.

He should have expected this, give how little Hux likes to be above deck. It was obvious if the man could have stayed in England, he would have.

Hux was sweaty and his face was nearly as red as his hair - a result of too much tropical sun on his milk and honey complexion no doubt, by the time they entered Kylo's quarters. He felt mildly sorry for the smaller man, the Caribbean and Hux was an ill fit at best. 

Kylo nodded to the chairs around the table as he strode over to his desk. He poured three fingers of rum for them both, handing Hux a glass before raising his own. 

"May fortune favor our hunt," Kylo toasted before he downed half of his glass. 

Hux raised his glass in return but taking barely a sip from it. His pale green eyes were trained on the maps and charts laid across the table. Kylo watched as the man's finger followed the course the _Silencer_ had been on since they entered the Caribbean. 

Hux and Kylo himself had plotted the next port, tracking the movements of their elusive quarry. They had mapped out all the sightings and stories, marking off what they agreed on was the best territory for staking their hunt. 

Kylo listened as Hux once again went over their strategy and plan of action, but his mind wandered, since they both could recite the plan in their sleep, it was unnecessary to stay focused. His eyes roamed over the large glass tank taking up the wall opposite his bunk. 

It had cost a small fortune to commission, but Kylo would be damned if he lost his quarry to negligence or shoddy craftsmanship. It would have been less expensive to have the thing made like a large wooden barrel, but deep down, Kylo admitted to himself, he wanted to watch her. To see her in there staring back at him. He wanted her to watch him too.

"Captain - damn it, Ren, are you listening to me?" Hux's voice cut through Kylo's thoughts and he mentally shook himself. 

"Apologies, I was thinking about the best way to trap our quarry," Kylo said as he glanced down at the nearest map. There was a cove that was rumored to be her home. That was where they were going to lay in wait for the best moment to strike. 

"I trust with your heritage, you'll have no trouble with that part of the plan," Hux alluded to Kylo's grandfather, Captain Vader. 

Captain Vader had been the most vicious pirate in his time. Stealing away his bride from the very sea itself had been the romantic tale. Then there were the tales of him hunting down and driving the merfolk to near extinction, among other atrocities, after she had died. Vader had met an untimely death at the hands of his own son, Kylo's uncle Luke Skywalker. 

Kylo was both proud and appalled by his family's legacy. So many names and stories, so much pressure - too much, he often thought, but here he was chasing down the last known sighting of a mermaid. He was determined to capture her. 

Something was pulling him towards her. Ever since the reports had landed on his desk, he felt an unrelenting urge to see her with his own two eyes. Her description had intrigued him; the fisherman that had seen her had said she was golden, like a coin or a necklace. She had dark hair and warm skin for one who lived beneath the waves. 

There had been stories and sightings in this area for the past 15 years of a golden mermaid. Stories that she had helped men lost at sea, saved children from drowning, had been seen scavenging from shipwrecks and even pilfered fish from nets and poles if the stories were to be believed. 

Kylo wasn't sure what he believed or not, but he was determined to find and catch her. He turned his eyes back down to the maps, drawing his finger across the mouth of the cove. 

"Yes, I do believe once we have lured her in, this will be the best place to net our catch," He stated with a cruel smile tugged the corner of his full lips up, just before he raised his glass, downing off the last of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all this talk of Adam turning down the role of Captain Hook and the fantastic art that followed got the idea of a Pirate Captain Kylo stuck in my head. So that is where this came from, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The cove was just as he had expected it, peacefully serene, idyllic in every way, from the white sands of the near half-circle beach and the tall palm trees swaying in the breeze, right down to the crystal clear water. 

It was perfect.

He had his men get to work immediately, laying the large nets down, burying them just under the sandy seafloor. The pulley was set up past the treeline, out of sight inside the dense foliage that grew past the palm trees. 

Once everything was in place, his men began fairing the bait, small crates of foodstuffs and other goods just the right size for a mermaid to swim off with, from his ship anchored outside of the cove. This activity was kept to the rest of the day, leading on into the evening. It was reported she only surfaced while the sun was setting, and Kylo was counting on it. 

Kylo had learned her movements and habits from the locals. Apparently, this mermaid was a loner that seemed to live nearby. Some folks had told stories of her scavenging things discarded on the beach and off the sides of boats, while some of the urchins said she'd pushed them back out of the water when they'd fallen in. 

He’d listened to it all, not really knowing what to think of his soon-to-be-catch. The trap was set and now all he had to do was wait. 

At first, he wondered why she always chose to appear at sunset, but after doubting his eyes the first time he saw a flash of gold under the water's surface, thinking it was just the sunlight on the waves, he understood.

Camouflage. 

The rippling water combined with the sunset turned the water’s surface a dappled gold, allowing her to blend in as she slid just beneath it. She was good, he mused, almost proud of how clever she was.

Well, my little golden fish, I'm better, he thought as he waited for her to take the bait. 

She was circling under the dinghies, trying to decide which would be the best to snag something and flee. He watched as she made a grab for a low hanging crate and Kylo slashed his hand downward, signaled for the nets to be raised, effectively trapping her in the cove, as well as encircling her around the dingy. 

From all the splashing and sounds of a struggle, Kylo was certain they had her. 

He decided to wade out into the water to see her for himself as his crew pulled the rowboat ashore, towing her alongside it. She thrashed and snarled as the water became shallower and shallower until she was beached. 

There tangled in the net, was the most beautiful creature Kylo had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was dark, complementing her golden tanned skin. Her eyes were green flecked with gold, surrounded by specks he wanted to call freckles, but doubted that was what they were as freckles were never known to be a mix of browns and gold. The spackling edged her hairline, and down her neck, gathering densely along the backs of her arms and shoulders and again where her abdomen gave way to the gold-green scales of her tail. 

Her chest and stomach had fewer speckles, leaving her lovely breasts bare save for a light dusting above them. Kylo couldn't stop staring at her. She was beyond exquisite, even as she gnashed her teeth at him. He wanted her for himself. He knew he'd never hand her over to the Archduke now.

She was going to be his and his alone. He was kneeling down in the wet sand, reaching out to her before he even realized what he was doing. 

"Easy with the net, boys, I don't want a single scale damaged on her," he called out to his crew, while his eyes never left hers. 

She had stopped thrashing when she heard him. Her large eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth, hissing as the men drew closer to her. She shrunk down on herself, and Kylo could see she was a coil ready to spring. 

One unfortunate crewman got a little too bold and tried to grab her. Kylo watched in fascination as her tail whipped out and knocked the swab off his feet, tangling him up in the net with her. She hissed and growled, shoving with all her strength to get away from him. Some of the men laughed, while others jumped to restrain her. 

Kylo yelled for them to stop tormenting her and to load her on the boat. He didn't know how long she could be out of the water and he didn't want to find out. 

As soon as they were back on the Silencer with the mermaid was safely locked in the tank, Kylo finally felt the knot of anticipation and tension in him relax. He stood off to the far side of his cabin, his eyes greedy as he looked over the new occupant in his room as she floated in the tank. The glass was thick, standing roughly waist high to him, and large enough he could have laid in it with his arms outstretched. 

Plenty of room for his little catch. 

She glared at him from the other side of the glass. The lid was a door-like contraption made of thin metal bars with a lock on the end. There was no way she was getting out and no one but him would be able to open it. 

Kylo sat down at his desk watching her stare daggers at him. Her tail reflecting the candlelight in his cabin as the sky darkened to night. He’d had a plate of various fish brought to him. He wanted to see what she preferred to eat. 

"Are you hungry? I have some freshly caught fish for you," Kylo asked as he walked over to the tank, standing by the top half of the door.

She just glared at him more, sinking back away from him as far as she could go. 

"Come now, precious, I won't starve you, but I do need to know what you like best. That way I can have it all the time for you," He held the fish up, showing her the flanks of cleaned meat.

"I won't be cruel or mean, I want to learn about you. Come, precious, tell me your name," he unlocked the gate, moving the door up. He held the plate out to her. 

Kylo stood there for a long time, just waiting patiently for her to decide to come to him. 

His arm was getting tired of holding that plate, but she finally started to unfurl. Kylo held his breath as he watched her, but then she sprang, splashing him, grabbing the fish and slamming the gate down all at once. 

It was so sudden he fell backward into the wall. 

Inside the tank was a blur of bubbles before he saw she had retreated as far away from him as possible again, clutching the fish steaks in her hands before she devoured them in four bites, all the while staring him down, daring him to try and stop her.

Savage little shark, he thought as he watched her. Kylo stood slowly, wiping the water off his face. He shook his head and smiled ruefully at himself for thinking he could tame her that easily. 

He pulled his shirt off, tossing it over the back of his chair to dry. Kylo slipped out of his boots and tugged his britches off before gratefully flopping face-first down on his bunk. He rolled over, looking at her to find she was staring at him, her hazel eyes wide. 

He smirked at her before he reached over and pinched the candle wick, plunging them into darkness. 

Kylo laid there a long time, thinking of the shocked expression on her lovely face. His mind drifted into thoughts of his climbing into that tank, of feeling her body beneath his hands, of tasting her sweet lips, of finding just the right place he could sink his body into hers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have all of this written and I want to try and release a chapter or two every week until we're done. So stay tuned! 
> 
> So who was shocked Kylo decided to keep her instead of handing her over to Hux and Snoke? lol


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo was awoken by a loud banging, it sounded like someone was beating their fists against a metal gate. What fool was he going to toss overboard for this, he groused before he remembered his cabin's new occupant, Kylo jerked back to complete consciousness.

It was barely dawn, and only the faintest bit of light was filtered in the windows that lined the back of his quarters. He groaned as he rolled over, squinting to see why she was making such a racket this early, thinking he was going to find some way to correct the behavior before it turned into a habit. 

He saw she was near the top of the tank, her body pressed along the bars, but the water was murky, tinted pink with blood.

He jumped out of his bunk and ran over to the tank.

She had her hand wedged between two of the bars, but it was now stuck. She had been frantically trying to free herself, but it had only managed to scrape her skin, breaking off some scales and causing her hand to swell.

Kylo cursed, bellowing for a crewman to bring him some lard from the galley. 

"Alright precious, we're going to get you unstuck, just stop pulling. You're only hurting yourself more," he tried to sound reassuring and calm, reaching out to pull one of the bars a little bit away from her wrist, but it didn't give any. Going to need more men or some kind of pry bar, he thought as he looked over the gate, thinking a mooring pole or belaying pin could work. 

A crewman banged on his door and Kylo retrieved the lard, only to send the swab off to grab a belaying pin or something sturdy that would fit between the bars. 

Kylo very slowly approached her again, with the bowl of lard in one hand. She tensed and started to thrash around again.

"Alright, calm down. I'm trying to help you. This will make your hand slippery and will help us get you out of this little predicament," he dipped his fingers into the bowl, coating them in the grease. He reached over and started to slide his lard-coated fingers over the back of her hand and wrist. She was still tense, but at least she was holding still. 

By the time the crewman came back, Kylo had greased her hand and wrist. He quickly whipped his fingers off and grabbed the belaying pin, forcing it between the bars and pulling on it with all his weight. It was enough to give her room to slide her hand out

She cried out, a heart-wrenching sob before she slunk down to the bottom of the tank, cradling her hurt wrist to her chest. 

Kylo was panting from exertion as he watched her. Her hand had been near the lock, and he could see there was a bit of broken fish bone sticking out of the keyhole. 

He didn't know whether to laugh or curse. She was a clever little fish. He'd give her that. She must have been trying to pick the lock, but where would she have gone from there, he wondered. Crawled on her hands, dragging her body above deck and over the side? Maybe she thought she could break the windows out. Kylo just shook his head as he grabbed his britches, pulling them on.

He was going to have to find a new lock and possibly a new gate, something that she couldn't hurt herself on. 

He was looking at the tank, seeing the water was cloudy and needed replacing. Kylo yelled for his washtub to be filled and for ten men to start filling buckets, while three more were to report to his quarters immediately. He was pacing, still trying to think of how to make sure nothing like this could happen again. 

He didn’t like seeing her hurt. 

When they showed up, Kylo started explaining what he wanted to be done. Once he got the mermaid settled into his washtub, the crewmen were going to be replacing the water in the tank. He wanted the men to bail out the murky water, passing it over bucket by bucket out the nearest window. 

Kylo found he was looking forward to wrestling her out of the tank, but she was injured and he didn't want to make it worse. 

He walked over to the tank, and began digging the bits of broken bone out of the lock before he could use the key. Kylo huffed and gave her an exasperated look as he opened the gate and motioned for her to come up. She looked around, her eyes darting all over before settling on the copper tub. 

"Listen goldfish, I want to have fresh water put in here for you, but we have to empty it first. We can't do that with you in it, now can we? So come up here, let me put you in the tub while they work on getting your tank cleaned up,” he held out his hand, hoping she'd understand him, “Can you do that? Will you let me take care of you?" he asked quietly, wishing she would at least try to trust him now that he’d helped her get her hand free.

Slowly she uncurled from around herself, floating up the few feet between them. Her eyes were huge, staring at him.

Kylo tried to keep his expression soft, neutral, and open. He wanted her to understand him, trust him, even if it was just for her own benefit. 

He reached in, looping an arm around her back and one under her tail. He gently stood up, surprised by how light she was for being nothing but lean muscle. Her right hand was cradled next to her chest. Water was dripping steadily from her hair, running down his arm and soaking his britches as he walked across the cabin to deposit her into the tub. 

She looked so out of place reclining in his copper tub, her golden fins hanging over the edge, while her large eyes moved between following the buckets of water, back to gazing up at him. 

Kylo hooked his foot under the stool and pulled it over to sit next to her. He reached slowly for her injured wrist. 

She jerked back, shaking her head, pressing it against her chest. 

"Please, I need to know if it's broken or not. I can get a splint if need be, at the very least let me clean the scraps," Kylo really didn't want to have to wrestle with her just to assess if she was truly injured or not, but either his concern came through or she was also worried about the damage because she slowly placed her right wrist on his outstretched palm. Her hand was so delicate looking laying in his palm. Bruises were already starting to form and there was a small amount of swelling, but not enough if she'd broken anything. Kylo was fascinated by the tiny translucent scales that trailed along the back of her arm. Many were torn out around her wrist and there were faint traces of blood still visible.

Kylo debated calling for Ap’lek, the ship’s medic, but he found the thought of another man touching her deeply bothered him. He gently stroked her fingers, lightly wiggling each one, looking at her face to see if she winced in pain. When it appeared nothing was broken, he sighed in relief. 

"I'm going to get some linen and we're going to wrap this up, just for a few days to help with the swelling and to remind you not to move it too much," Kylo stood and watched as her eyes followed his every movement. 

He pulled out his own stash of supplies, rooting around for a length of linen. He also grabbed his comb, remembering how his mother enjoyed having her hair combed by his father. Maybe his little goldfish would like that too. 

Her eyes never left him as he sat back down next to her. He held his hand out waiting for her to place her injured wrist back in his care. 

She looked down, biting her lip before she held her arm out. 

Kylo started near the middle of her forearm, carefully wrapping down to her wrist, taking care to overlap the linen, and smooth her scales down. He didn't imagine it would feel good to have them caught or bent under the cloth. 

He worked down to her wrist and over her hand, keeping the linen snug, but loose enough to not cut off circulation. He tied the ends together just over the back of her hand after looping the bandage between her thumb and forefinger. 

"There, that should feel better," he lifted her bandaged hand and laid a soft kiss on her knuckles. Her eyes went wide and she pulled her hand away. 

He chuckled to himself before he pulled his comb out of his pocket and held it up for her to see. Her eyes fixed on the bit of silver in his hand. It was one of the few things he had left from his family, this comb had been his mother's and her mother's before her. The mermaid didn't reach for it, but she was most definitely interested in it. 

"Would you like to use it?" He asked, looking over her long brunette hair, where it clung to her neck and shoulders, and hung over the edge of the tub.

She started to reach with her bandaged hand, but winced, before looking down in defeat. 

Kylo grinned at her, all too eager to comb her hair for her. He didn't say a word as he moved the stool around behind her. He started to slowly work the comb through the drying ends of her hair. 

He looked over her shoulder to the small mirror mounted over his basin. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face. 

Kylo continued to comb out the knots and damp tangles, occasionally dipping the comb in the water when a knot was particularly stubborn. 

He kept an eye on his men, seeing the tank was half full of clear water. Kylo relaxed and decided he rather liked the feel of her hair in his hands, as well as the pretty little smile she was wearing. 

He'd have to find more ways to make her smile for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck home and oh so very bored....so you get another chapter this week because I need some form of social interaction today. 🤣


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the tank was filled, Kylo had long since worked all the knots out of her hair, but he hadn’t stopped combing. Not when she was looking so relaxed with her head laid back resting on the lip of the tub. She looked completely at peace, her tail curled up mostly submerged, while she seemed to be basking in the attention. Kylo had loathed the need to stop touching her. 

When his second mate, Trudgen entered the cabin, Kylo nodded for the man to take over directing the crewmen. At first, it had raised his hackles to have so many of his crew in his cabin, their lusting eyes roaming all over his mermaid, but after she relaxed with him touching her, he started to feel more possessive, more in control of the situation. It was his ship, after all, these were his crewmen, why shouldn’t they see the spoils their captain had earned? 

He was daydreaming about a new figurehead for the bow, a mermaid modeled after her - with her arms outstretched holding the bow above her. Her sweet tits thrust forward toward the world, while her tail curled along the front of the ship and a secretive smile on her lips.

Kylo was still absently running the comb through her hair when Trudgen caught his eye. Kylo turned his gaze to the metal lid. He jerked his chin up, to which Trudgen raised both eyebrows, but his second mate complied. With the help of three others, they lifted the lid off and set it down between the tank and the hull. 

Kylo waited until the last crewman cleared out of his quarters before he stopped running the comb through her hair.

Her eyes blinked open and she turned her head to look at him. 

"Well, precious, how are you feeling now? You look very relaxed," he said as his eyes looked her over. She sat there, staring up at him, her eyes flicking between him and the freshly filled tank.

"Ready to go back in there? I'll need to pick you up again, but that will just get my shirt all wet, won't it? Maybe I should take it off first, hmm?" Kylo smirked as he watched her eyes widen before she dropped her gaze to her hands resting in her lap.

He could see a faint blush under her dusting of brown and gold speckles. It tinted her cheeks a soft pink. Kylo found he liked it as much as he liked her smile. 

Still grinning at her, he tugged his shirt off, tossing it over onto his bunk. Leaning down, he looped his arms under her, still amazed at just how light she was as he started to lift her out of the tub.

He froze for a moment when he felt her arms encircle his neck. He regained himself and stood upright, holding her lithe body a little tighter in his arms. 

Kylo gazed into her eyes only a dozen or so inches from his. He couldn't get enough of looking at her, from her exquisite eyes to her arching brows, down her pert nose to her soft lips. Her hair, dry and flowing free, crowding around her delicate cheeks and tickling over her collarbones. 

She was looking back at him as he just stood there staring at her. The mermaid blushed, darker than before, and worried at her bottom lip between her teeth. 

He licked his lips, watching her little teeth tug and pull at her pink lip. He wanted to take her lip in between his teeth, pressing her down into his bunk as he caused moans and gasps to escape from those sweet lips. 

Kylo snapped out of it with a slight groan and saw her eyes flick down to his own lips before she looked away. He walked them over to the tank, a little slower then he could have, but he didn't want to let go just yet. 

"Here you go sweetheart, more room for you to stretch out, and we don't have to worry about those bars anymore," he lowered her into the water and stepped back as she floated down to the bottom. 

"I never did find out what fish you like best, so I hope what we are having for lunch will suit you," Kylo stated as he watched her twisting her tail and flexing her fins. He grabbed his shirt off his bunk and turned to his vanity mirror as he pulled it on. He caught her watching him out of the corner of his eye.

He grinned at her as he turned back around, "All settled angelfish? I'm going to go see about getting you a meal. I'll be back shortly." 

He quickly walked out of his cabin, closing the door behind him. 

He grabbed the first crewman he saw, "I want you to stand guard, go in only if you hear a noise, a splash, the sound of a body hitting the floor. If she's trying to get out, just put her back in the tank. Understood?" 

"Aye, Cap'n," the man said, and with that Kylo headed to the galley.

When he returned Kylo had a bowl of chowder for himself and another plate of fish flanks for her. He sat the plate on the corner of the tank. He leaned against the table, holding his spoon, waiting for her to eat first. 

"Go on. I told you I wouldn't be cruel. You can eat as much as you want." 

He'd been pleased when the crewman had reported that he hadn't needed to enter at all. Kylo had come in to find her laying on the bottom of the tank, her little fingers tracing along the lines in the wooden boards beneath her glass floor. 

She had looked very much like a child caught doing something foolish. He thought it looked adorable, her being fascinated by the wood grain patterns. 

She rose up, tentatively reaching out with her good hand, picking up the topmost steak. He continued to watch her as he spooned a bit of chowder into his mouth. She took a big bite, barely chewing it before she took another. She wasn't even done with the first one before she was reaching for the next one.

Kylo finished his bowl, setting it down behind him as he watched her polish off the second fish steak. She was reaching for the last one when her eyes darted up to his. He nodded, wanting her to eat it if she wanted it. 

"It's all for you sweetheart, I'm full," he lightly patted his tummy, giving her a smirk when her eyes looked to his hand and then back to his face. She grabbed the last piece of fish and drifted down, settling on the bottom of the tank. She nibbled this piece, while her eyes followed him. Kylo continued to smirk, as he sat down at his desk, trying to think of the best way to deal with the Archduke - there was no way he was going to turn her over to Snoke. 

A knock on his door distracted him as his thoughts wandered.

"Enter," he called out, thinking about how much time he'd been neglecting his duties as captain. He had to admit, his little catch was very distracting. 

Hux walked into the room and Kylo could tell the redhead was in a mood.

"Why wasn't I informed you had managed to capture our quarry last evening?" Hux was most definitely feeling slighted from the raised voice to the ruddy color of his face, Kylo imagined he was feeling the need to air every grievance he could think of at this point.

"As Archduke Snoke's representative on this voyage, I am to be kept abreast of every that happens onboard!" Hux asserted as he finally drew a breath. 

Kylo resisted the urge to roll his eyes and leaned back in his chair and motioned to the tank, "Well, as you can see for yourself, she's right there," 

Hux turned and Kylo saw him look twice before his face turned bright pink as he looked out cabin windows quickly. 

"Are you now abreast of the situation?" He could help but smirk at the redheaded's embarrassment. 

"Why is she naked?" Hux choked out before turning away from the tank completely. 

"That is her natural state. I assure you, trying to wrestle her into a shirt would be most unwise," Kylo decided to goad the Englishman, just a little more.

Hux glanced back, Kylo could see he was trying to control his embarrassment by making himself look her over again. 

"What happened to the grating? Why is her arm bandaged? What in God's name has been going on here?" Hux forgot his discomfort at her nudity once he started demanding answers.

Kylo got to his feet and stalked around the desk. 

"Our guest is quite the clever little goldfish. She tried to pick the lock on the gate with a fishbone but got her wrist stuck this morning. Since I didn't want a recurrence of that, I had the lid removed," he stopped just after he stepped next to the tank. 

Hux stared at her harder, and Kylo could see his shrewd mind was reevaluating things.

"She's that intelligent? Can she speak?" Hux seemed eager to learn about her and that bothered Kylo more than he cared to admit.

"She hasn't so far, but yes, I believe she can. Granted, she has no reason to speak to us; she has no reason to trust us," The words rang true, and Kylo felt the weight of them settle in his gut. He hadn't even thought of that until he said it.

"Pity, she is quite a fetching creature, isn't she," Hux was finally looking at her without blushing and Kylo didn't like the look in his eyes, not one bit. 

"I'm sure she'd sooner drown one of us then speak. My grandmother never did tell if the merfolk have their own language, but it would stand to reason they do," Kylo crossed his arms and looked out at the waves, watching as dark clouds rolled along the horizon. 

"So the stories are true?" Hux asked still staring intently at the mermaid behind the glass. 

Kylo looked back at her, watched as she looked back and forth between them, before she turned completely, giving them her back, while her dark hair floated down around her.

"As much as I was able to learn, from his personal journals and his ship's logs, everything points to it as true," Kylo said quietly as he watched her.

"Amazing, truly amazing. Such wonders nature holds. The Archduke will be most pleased," Hux lingered only a few moments longer before he took his leave. 

Kylo sat back down at his desk, his mind jumping from one thought to the next without rhythm or reason, his thoughts were a chaotic jumble all centered around the lovely little fish that was given him the cold shoulder now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are just swimming aright along now! Don't you just love all this UST!!
> 
> Side Note:  
> Totally unrelated to the story (but related to things I'm involved with and working on) I'm not sure how many of you are aware but [ReyloCon](https://twitter.com/ReyloCon) (yes that's a thing) is looking for more folks to come help us out. We are looking for tech-savvy individuals to work with us on a site and hosting of a virtual con. If you or someone you know might fit the bill, please check out our official twitter (yeah, we already got one imposter twitter - joy). Please dm us there and we will continue to save what we love!!


	5. Chapter 5

That evening a storm swept over the Silencer, causing the ship to rock and pitch in the choppy waters. Her captain, just like the rest of the crew, was soaked to the bone and weary by the time the storm had abated enough for them to take an uneasy rest. Kylo was grateful to fall into his bunk after working with his men to weather the storm. Now that they appeared to be through the worst of it, he was more than ready to retire for some much-needed rest, handing the helm over to his first mate.

He had tied a net over top on the tank, nothing that would deter his goldfish if she was determined, but more a precaution in case the ship had rocked too harshly. He hadn't wanted her thrown over the edge.

When he lit the candles, he looked over to find her curled up in a tight knot, huddled in a corner of the tank.

Kylo rushed to her, reaching in without thinking. She was shaking, with her hands pressed over her ears.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Look at me. Hey, c'mon, look at me," he reassured her, tugging at her arm, trying to get her to look at him.

"It's just a storm, you must have encountered them before. Just some thunder and lightning,” he said quietly trying to get her to look up at him.

Then it dawned on him, while she most definitely had seen storms before, she had been under the water, able to go down as far as she needed to be away from the worst the skies could hurl at her. She'd probably never been above the waves during a storm.

She was trembling, her hands grabbing at his arms and pulling, hugging onto him and Kylo's heart ached for her. He tried to gather her up, pulling her up so he could wrap his arms around her.

A bright streak of lightning flashed, illuminating the cabin and she shrieked, burying her face in his neck while her hands clawed at his shirt and coat.

"Sssh, calm down. There's going to be thunder next, a loud booming sound. It always follows lightning, but you're alright, it can't hurt you," he spoke into her wet hair, holding her close, waiting for the roll of thunder, knowing she'll be terrified again.

It hit a moment later, a great rumbling that crescendoed into a deafening clap. She tried to muffle her scream, cutting it off by pressing her lips to his shoulder.

Kylo stood there holding her, petting and murmuring soothing words next to her ear. He held her until the rain eased and the rocking lessened, held her until her tremors subsided and she was reduced to only an occasional sniffle.

His back was starting to ache as he leaned more of his weight against the tank's lip, but he didn't dare let go of her. He had one arm around her waist while the other was stroking over the back of her head. She leaned back and he glanced down to see she was staring up at him.

Her grip eased some and she raised her good hand, lightly running her fingers over his lips before they moved up, tracing over his nose, then his eyebrows and finally into his hairline. Kylo stayed as still as he could be letting her explore as she wished, but he couldn't help how his hands spasmed when she brushed her wandering fingers down his neck and under his collar.

She glanced back up, her eyes wide and full of curiosity as she watched him. Her fingers returned to his face, gently tracing along his jaw and he ruefully noted, traced over the many moles and marks he had on his face.

He watched her, nearly holding his breath as she mapped over him. His eyes were drinking in the details of her, thinking he'd never seen anything as beautiful.

Slowly he inclined his head, he wanted to kiss her, he needed to feel her, to taste her. She didn't seem to notice, too engrossed tracing her finger from one mole to the next. He held her tighter, cradling her head just before he pressed his lips down onto hers.

Her eyes went impossibly wide and he watched her stare at him in shock, but she wasn't squirming or crawling at him. He groaned deep in his chest, delighting in the feel of her body in his arm. He tightened his hold, shifting her up more, pulling her out of the tank as he backed up.

He wasn't thinking, he just wanted her in his bunk, to see her laid out beneath him. Kylo eased her down, keeping his hips pressed against her while he let the mattress take their weight.

She was still staring at him, her eyes were the most dazzling shade of olive green flecked with gold. He felt like he could gaze into her eyes forever.

"You are so beautiful, never have I seen your equal. Tell me, what's your name?" He whispered, his fingers brushing a strand of damp hair off her cheek and behind her ear. She was looking at him and he could tell she was debating something.

Her hand came up, and he noticed it was still wrapped in the bandage. She carded her fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face. Kylo kept himself steady as her hand continued to move down the back of his neck.

Her touch traveled down, slipping under his collar and moving it back off his shoulder and Kylo felt her delicate little fingers tracing along his skin. His pulse quicken as her hand trailed over his shoulder and down his chest, her fingers stopping just over his heart.

She tugged at the laces, pulling his collar open wider, pushing it back off his shoulder. She seemed fascinated by his moles and freckles. While Kylo wasn't thrilled by her interest in them, it afforded him the opportunity to hold her close while she was engrossed in examining him.

He leaned back and started to tug his shirt off, thinking he'd let her have her fill of him if she wanted it.

He heard a slight gasp from her and he looked up as he tossed the shirt aside to see her pink lips in a perfect "O". He chuckled deep in his throat, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Like what you see, angelfish? I know I like what I see," he ran his hand up her side, fingers skimming along the side of her pert breast, up to brush her hair back from her face.

Kylo stretched out on his side, facing the mermaid on his bunk. He let her hand wander over him as she pleased.

"What is it? Why won't you speak to me?" He asked as she started tracing the moles on his shoulder.

"I'm called Kylo. I've been told stories all my life of my grandmother, she was a mermaid before she married my grandfather. They had two children together, my mother and her twin brother,” he gently ran his hand over her shoulder, watching as he pushed more of her drying hair back from her face. She didn’t seem like she was listening to him at all, as she traced over his chest and arms, her fingers never ceasing in their movement.  
  
Kylo let his eyes drift over her, taking in her awed expression, following along her jaw and moved down her chest. His gaze stayed on her sweet breasts for a while, before he continued sweeping his eyes down her. Kylo was fascinated where her skin turned into scales. He took in the swell of her hips and how her stomach dipped down, well below her navel before her tanned and speckled flesh gave way to soft gold at the start of her tail.

For the life of him, he couldn’t fathom how his grandfather accomplished it. Maybe the stories were just that, stories. Perhaps his grandfather just told everyone she was a mermaid to help further the legend of Captain Vader or perhaps, it was all true and his grandmother had been more forthcoming than his little golden fish.

Her fingers were tracing over his jaw again, he knew she was feeling his stubble. At least it wasn't his moles, he thought as her fingers trailed up to his ear. She leaned in closer, her hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head closer.

Kylo watched as her green-gold eyes looked down at his mouth, before flicking up to stare at him. She was biting her lower lip again, angling her head, all but begging him to kiss her again. He let out a gruff moan before he closed the distance between them.

Her lips were still the sweetest thing he'd tasted. Even if he never could be with her as a man can be with a woman, he thought it might be worth it, just to get to hold her, to kiss her.

She was kissing him back, none too gently now, her nails were scraping over his shoulders and back, her torso and hips ungulated as she wiggled her body closer to his.

He rolled over her, pinning her between him and the mattress, grinding his hardening cock onto her. Kylo heard a moan rise out of her and he grinned to himself.

So she can feel aroused, he thought, maybe things can work between them. He let his hips move, shifting and thrusting to find the right place for the best friction. Kylo held her head in place and continued to devour her lips. The press of her sweet tits against him was wonderful and he finally moved his hand over one. Her rose gold nipples were pebbled and he greedily rolled it between his fingers.

Just as her hands were starting to wander down his side, her fingers tracing the edge of his trousers, there was a knocking on his door. Kylo ignored it in favor of moving down to kiss and nibble on her throat. The knocking grew louder, turning into someone hitting his door insistently.

He growled and moved to get up, only to feel her hands wrapped around his arm. He looked back to see her sweet face pleading with him to stay.

Kylo leaned down, taking ahold of her chin.

"Don't worry precious, I'm not going anywhere but to make whoever that is leave, then I'm all yours for as long as you want me," he kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue past her lips, sweeping it over hers.

He leaned back to see her lust addled expression and he was determined to handle whoever it was quickly. She sat there and lightly licked her lips as he stood up.

"Now stay there, precious, I will be right back," he turned to head to his door, but the image of her lounging on his bed stayed burned behind his eyes. Kylo didn't think there was anything he'd wouldn't do to keep her there.

He yanked his door open, growling as he stood toe to toe with Hux. His annoyance with redhead had surpassed irritation and was bordering on hatred at this point.

"What is it Hux? That was a rough storm and I'm exhausted. I want to go to sleep," Kylo growled, not bothering with catering to the man's delicate sensibilities.

The man of business was taken aback by his pointedly harsh tone. Hux squared his shoulders,

"Yes, that was a vicious spot of weather. I wanted to check on the Archduke's cargo. Did she have any trouble in that glass contraption?"

Kylo filled his doorway without even trying, finding it both irritating and amusing as Hix tried to subtly peer around him to get a glimpse of the tank. Shame the tank wasn't in the line of sight from the cabin door.

"The little goldfish is fine. When I came in she was curled up in a little golden ball fast asleep. Just like I want to be right now. So if that is all, good night, Mr. Hux," Kylo dropped his voice to a hard menacing tone, leaving no room to be bothered again. Kylo had the immense satisfaction of slamming the door in Hux's outraged face.

Kylo tried to calm his breathing as he turned to stalk across the cabin back to his waiting catch. He wanted nothing more than to pin her down on the bunk and see what kinds of moans and cries he could coax out of her.

When he stood beside the bed, he noted she was sitting there, tangled in his blanket looking heartbreakingly vulnerable. Her lower lip trembled and she was peeking around the edge of the bunk at the door.  
  
It was like Hux’s presence had scared her more than the storm. Kylo didn’t like that at all.  
  
“Hey, hey, easy now. He’s gone. I won’t let him anywhere near you again. I’m not letting Hux take you, nor am I taking you to Snoke. You’re staying with me from now on,” Kylo said as he sat down beside her. He gently brushed his fingers through her damp hair, watching as she nuzzled into his palm, before she slid down, placing her head in his lap. Her fingers started running up and down his arm while her eyes looked into his.  
  
“Do you want to go back in the tank for the night? I’m sure you’d be more comfortable in the water,” Kylo asked, even though he vehemently did not want to move her away from him.

She tilted her head, looking up at him before she smiled coyly and tugged his head down to press her lips to his. Kylo smirked, letting out a low chuckle before he rolled them over to the center of the bunk, happy to entertain her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! I'm looking at Friday or Saturday to wrap this up. I realized I needed to do a few tweaks to the last chapter I wasn't 100% satisfied with it. I'll work on that tomorrow. :)
> 
> So whaddya all think so far? Seems like she's finally coming around to not hating him outright anymore. This one turned out way more fluffy than I had intended, but I'm happy with it. Sometimes we need some sweet fluff now and then. lol


	6. Chapter 6

Light spilled in from the bay windows, landing harshly across his face. Kylo groaned and tried to roll over, only to find he was wrapped up in a pair of deceptively strong arms.

He cracked his eyes open to see his little goldfish was still fast asleep, her head nestled across his chest. He smiled down at her, savoring the feel of her pressed against him. The dawn's light looked like golden thread woven through her brunette hair as she snuggled closer. 

Kylo was content to lie there, feel her steady breathing while their legs tangled.

_Legs?_

He glanced down at his feet, kicking the blanket free, shocked as he spied the pair of dainty feet he had felt pressed into his shins.

Kylo sucked in a steadying breath. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, the other was wrapped around her upper back, holding her tight to him. He was worried he'd wake up from this dream at any moment. 

He felt her stir, and he looked down at her, watching as her eyes blinked open. She gave him a sleepy smile and Kylo couldn't help but return it. 

"G'morning precious," he purred, "Care to tell me why you have legs now?" He watched her face intently, wanting to see how she reacted. 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled wider, "Oh, it's because I spent a night in a man's bed."

Her voice was a sweet alto that made his brain turn to mush for a moment before he realized she had finally spoken.

"You can talk!" Kylo was elated, rolling her over and pinning her beneath him. He smiled as she giggled, feeling her legs move and slide along his as he settled between them. 

"So any man's bed?" He asked, a note of jealousy creeping into his tone and manner as he caged her under him. 

"Maybe, I don't know. I've never done that before." She was still smiling up at him, wiggling her arm free to brush his hair back out of his eyes. Kylo gazed down at her beautiful face, he felt his heart was near to bursting from just looking at her.

"Well, precious, what is your name?" He whispered, his eyes never leaving her as he waited for her to answer. 

"Rey." 

"Rey," he tests her name, feels the sound of it roll around his tongue, "Rey," he sighed, gently pulling her hand from his hair, kissing her palm and her wrist before he pinned it beside her head. He tugged her other hand up to match. Lightly he holds her arms down and kisses her, deeply.

Kylo pulls back, just enough to see her eyes drift open, a look of welcoming on her face. 

"I've dreamed about this Rey," he whispered to her. "I’m going to make you feel so good, precious,” he kissed her again letting go of her wrists. "Stay right there," he mumbled in her ear as he started kissing his way down her body. Kylo was slow about it, mapping her body with his lips as she had mapped his with her fingers.

He let his palms slide over her breasts, but kept his lips moving down. She had new places he wanted to see and kiss. He spread her legs wide as he moved down between them. Here was her soft pink flesh he'd longed for. Kylo gazed up over her stomach to see she was looking to meet his eyes. He smiled before he licked over her. 

Rey gasped and nearly closed her eyes, so he did it again. This time her head was thrown back and her hips jerked in his hands. Kylo wrapped his fingers around her thighs and latched his mouth onto her sweet skin. 

He could hear her, whining and panting, becoming more frantic with each lick and suck he gave her. He slowed just enough for her to draw a full breath before he gently slid over her with his fingers. Letting his forefinger and middle finger trail up and down her slit, he coated them in her, reveling in how wet she had become. 

He returned to lightly sucking on her hidden little pearl, slowly pushed his wet fingers into her. Kylo listened as her voice cracked at the intrusion, and he slowed down even more. Her walls were slick and hot, rubbing tightly around his fingers. He pushed into his knuckles and started licking faster, thrusting in and out. 

He felt her legs start to shake and he groaned, pushing harder now, adding a third finger, stretching her as she neared her peak. Her hands were scrambling over his hair and shoulders, but Kylo didn't stop until he heard her wail incoherently above him. 

He gently untangled himself from her body, keeping her legs parted as he moved up over her. Kylo kissed his way up, licking playfully at her navel and sucking lightly on each nipple. By the time he was eye level with her, Rey was smiling at him and pulling his head down to kiss him deeply. 

Kylo kissed her back, thrusting his tongue between her lips while reaching down to help guide his member into her soft, slicked entrance. He tried to go slowly as she gasped and twisted beneath him, Kylo moaned in the back of his throat, unable to contain how good it felt to be encased inside her.

She felt amazing! 

Once he was finally hilted inside her, he moved his head back to gaze down at her. She had a look of surprise on her flushed face. Kylo groaned as he pulled his hips back, giving her a gentle thrust. A wet squelch followed and he was lost to the feeling of sliding back into the heat of her.

He repeated the movement, watching as she gasped again, not unlike a fish out of the water, he thought, smirking to himself as he started thrusting steadily. It felt wonderful to stroke into her, the heat of her searing him as he sought to learn every part of her.

Rey moaned loudly when he nudged her deeper than before. Her fingers roamed over his shoulders and down his back before they gripped his ass tightly, putting more force behind his thrusts. 

He willingly obeyed her desires, speeding up his hips, and adding more strength behind his thrusts. Rey's cries were gathering in speed and pitch as he continued to work in and out of her. Kylo could feel where her nails were digging little indents in his skin. He vaguely wondered if she would bleed him in her abandon. 

He nibbled and bit along her neck, trying to distract himself from his impending release. He wanted her to peak again. If her sounds were any indication, he thought he had her close. Kylo slid a hand down, his fingers questing for that same hardened pearl he'd licked and suckled. 

He shifted his weight onto his forearm while his right had traveled down to slop between them. He found her swollen nub, and he began to rub it quickly, matching the pace of his hips. 

Rey wailed below him, her hips bucking wildly and he felt her squeeze him tighter than ever before. His moan caught in his throat and Kylo found he could not keep his rhythm. He quickly sat back on his heels, grabbing her waist and thrusting into her hard and fast. 

His thumb reached over, tugging her skin taut and allowed him to grind his pubic bone against her with each stroke. She was thrashing around, her hands gripped the sheets, fists clenched and her knuckles white as she bucked. He was elated to ride her. Each frantic thrust of her hips sent his crashing into her body's ends and the feeling made him grit his teeth. 

He was determined to feel her crest around him. Kylo strummed her bud faster, feeling her legs twitch in response. He could feel it, a quivering and spastic tension surrounding where he was buried inside her. Her moans were nothing more than high pitched whine and she had tears leaking from her clenched eyes. 

He looked down to see himself plunging in and out of her, his fingers gripped the slight swell of her hips, her enticing tits thrust up with a pink flush covering her golden skin. Her body went stiff, her muscles locking tight as her climax ran through her. He grunted at how she squeezed and spasmed beneath him, making all thought leave his mind. 

His own release was hurtling at him full force, harder than ever before. Kylo managed enough sense to pull out in time to spill on her belly rather than her enticing cunt. He half growled as he pressed down on his cock, pushing it flat to her soft abdomen, watching as rope after rope of his spend coated her skin. 

He collapsed beside her, panting fast and barely keeping his eyes open, but he did see her look down at the puddle he left on her. Rey tentatively ran a finger through the mess, only to bring it to her lips. Tentatively she sniffed it before her pink tongue darted out to lick a little off her fingertip. 

Kylo groaned at the sight, reaching over her to pull her tightly to him, tucked her back against his chest. He heard her giggle as he smiled into her hair before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, I wanted to change up the ending I had written...well, now we get another chapter to deal with that. As I had it before it was just too long and I wanted to give these two more time in bed together. lol. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo woke again sometime later and he was elated to find she was still asleep in bed with him. 

_ Rey. _

He looked down at her fondly, thinking about what they had done only a few hours ago. Rey was not quiet or shy with him, being free and open with her needs and wants. Kylo couldn't have dreamed up a better partner than her. He never wanted to leave his bunk again, but he was still the captain and this is still his ship. He needed to see to the Silencer and his crew. 

He got up and smiled again as Rey rolled over, taking up the space he just vacated while gently snoring and he thought it was the cutest thing he'd seen her do yet.

Kylo didn’t try to keep the smile off his face as he headed up on deck to see what his first mate had to report. 

After Vicrul and Trudgen had compiled the list of repairs needed after that squall yesterday, Kylo determined they needed to make port as soon as possible. He set the course and briefly explained to his first and second the changes that had occurred with his little golden fish. 

His men had been stunned at first, but their expressions quickly turned to amusement as he stated there would be a week or so of shore leave as the repairs were taken care of. 

"Of course cap'n," grinned his second mate. 

"Aye, captain," his first mate chimed in. They knew a week in drydock meant time off for them and time off for him...time he planned to spend wrapped up with Rey. The pair of them just kept grinning when he took his leave to retrieve some food before heading back to his cabin. 

Kylo was carrying two plates of salted pork, some chowder, and a small loaf of bread, thinking of introducing his little goldfish to some new foods when an agitated Mr. Hux approached him. 

“Why are headed west and not northeast back to England?” He demanded, no longer carrying on the façade of a dignified man of business. 

“And a fine morning to you as well, Mr. Hux,” Kylo rolled his eyes, but maintained his pace back to his room, “After that squall yesterday, the ship is in need of some repairs, unless you want to try to swim back to England after our first mast cracks clean through, I suggest you try and enjoy the time on land. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Kylo wanted to leave the redhead behind, but Hux was persistent and doggedly followed him into his own cabin.    
  
“I demand to see the Archduke’s cargo. You denied me last night, I will see her right now!” That was the most forceful Kyol had ever seen Hux and he was briefly amused, but it faded as quickly as it came. 

Kylo had decided that he’d finally had enough of the irksome man and Hux’s presence seemed to unnerve Rey. Kylo can’t let that stand, not when she’d become the most precious thing in his life. He understood why his grandfather did what he did now. Kylo felt if anything could drive him to the depths of his grandfather’s fabled rage, anyone hurting Rey would surely do just that. 

Kylo opened his cabin door, walking ahead of Hux, and placed the plates down on his desk, without a word.

Kylo looked over at her still sleeping form and decided Hux needed a lesson. Kylo continued to remain silent as he waited for Hux to start sputtering about the empty tank.

Rey stirred and didn’t even think to cover herself as she looked over at the man of business, who was now gaping at her lithe form while she sat, looking thoroughly sated from a good morning of fucking. 

Hux, getting redder and redder by the second, again flaring Kylo’s amusement, “Legs?!” He nearly squeaked as his eyes traveled over her before they landed on her bare chest. “Put something on her this instant! She shouldn’t be flaunting around naked!” he stammered extremely flustered as Rey’s hazel eyes blink at him, but then she turned her gaze to Kylo. 

“That’s up to her, really. I’m completely satisfied with her state of dress as it is,” he smirked at Hux before he gave her a warm smile full of promise. He was looking forward to joining her in his bunk again. 

"Immoral! Debatouris! How dare you damage the Archduke’s property like this! You defiled her!”

“Hmm, yes, and she was more than happy with it too, I like to think, weren’t you, my love?” Kylo couldn’t help bait the smaller man, just a little. Rey blinked at him and then smiled, a lazy sinful smile that made his blood start to sing. Oh, how he wanted to get his hands on her!

"I demand she gets back in that tank and back into the form to which we are to deliver her to the Archduke!" Hux shrieked, his green eyes bulging out of his beet-red face. 

“I regret to inform you that will not be happening. Rey is going to be free to do whatever it is she wants to do from now on,” Kylo let the cruel condescending smirk tug his lips as he advanced on Hux, "You on the other hand have a choice, you can remain in your cabin until we dock at the next port, or we can put you in a rowboat now and let you find your own way to the nearest port. Your choice Mr. Hux." Kylo stood his full height, towering a few inches over the man of business. 

"But understand this, you will not speak to her, or even look at her from this day forward. Your presence upsets her and I will not tolerate that any longer. If I find you continue to bother her, I will not hesitate to tie you to the anchor and drop you overboard. Have I made myself clear?" Kylo didn’t hesitate to step into Hux’s personal space, forcing the man to back up a step. 

"The Archduke will hear of this!" Hux yelled, jabbing a finger in Kylo’s face. 

"I've no doubt that you will be delighted in telling that disgusting old man what I've done and how I sullied his mermaid." Kylo smirked, thinking about how he was going to do just that again, once Hux was gone, "But I can promise you, if anyone comes after us, I will grant no quarter and I will sink every ship that flies Snoke's colors.” Kylo said coldly, making his point as bluntly as possible. 

Hux paled a dramatic change from his ruddy complexion just moments before. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the cabin. 

"There now, precious. We've dealt with that weasel. What would you like to do now?" Kylo said while handing her a plate, thinking she’ll most likely be hungry. He hoped she was hungry, and not just for food. 

She looked at strips of pork, puzzled for a moment before she picked one up and started happily eating it, "Can I see the ship's sails? I've watched ships all my life but never gotten to be on one until now," she said around a mouthful of half-chewed food and Kylo can't help but ruefully laugh. He'll have to teach her some table manners it would seem.

He paused and chewed his own food. He was torn between wanting to cater to her every whim, and scared she would just leap over the railing and leave him...but he did want to win her trust. 

"Let us get some clothes on you first. I can only imagine the chaos you'd cause if you went on deck as you are now." He said pointing at her with his fork, before stabbing another strip of pork. 

"Oh...do you mean I can have a dress?" She asked after eating the last of her food. 

"You want a dress?" He didn't object to the idea of her in a pretty dress with lace and bows. He rather liked the images his imagination supplied.

"Well, I always thought they were pretty," Rey sounded wistful as she looked down at her legs. His eyes followed her and he swallowed thickly. The idea of sliding a dress up over those legs had his blood pumping faster than before. 

"I don't have one for you today,” he said carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings “but when we make port, sweetheart, I will buy you as many dresses as you want," and was rewarded by her tentative smile just before she tore into the loaf of bread. She was grinning at him while she chewed. 

He watched as Rey stood and started wandering around his cabin. Her fingers trailing over every surface as she moved around. She picked up the silver comb and started working on her sleep tangled hair. She was humming to herself as she looked in his mirror while she pulled at her tresses. 

She didn’t look like a woman wanting sex, while that disappointed him, the idea of showing her things she longed to see, as well as showing her off to his crew, appealed to him greatly. He hoped there would be more time for them to explore each other later. 

Kylo pulled out a long tunic and a pair of his old breeches. Showing her how to pull them on before he grabbed a sash and tied it around her tiny waist. Rey was grinning at him again, this time with such amusement he had to ask, "Why are you smiling precious?"

"These things, they smell like you," she blushed as she turned to look at him.

He was shocked for a moment, "Oh? Do you like how I smell, precious?"

"Very much so. I find it pleasant." He was unprepared for how shy she was suddenly acting. 

"Pleasant?" he pried. 

"More pleasant than the other man. He smells sour, like stinging jellyfish.” She could only be speaking about Hux and the comparison was too funny as Kylo blinked at her scrunched up face before he let out a full belly laugh as he led her over to the door that led out on the deck. 

"Come on little goldfish, let me show you my ship." He said with no small amount of pride as he watched her walk onto the sunlit deck of the Silencer. 

  
  


_ ~fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there! All wrapped up with a happliy ever after! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around for this one and I hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
